All started with a game of truth or dare
by HPNARNIAFAN15404
Summary: It was a cold winter afternoon in Minnesota.. the guys and the girls were bored until they decided to play a game of truth or dare.. then truth started to come out. and somethings happens.. one-shot  Not good with summaries.


**SO i though of this one shot when i was bored.. By the way before i start, in this story the guys and girls didnt go and became stars. there just normal 16 year old teens in Minnesota. so here it goes. enjoy..  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH!**

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter afternoon in Minnesota. Logan, Kendall ,Carlos, James were hanging out with there best friends Jo, Camille and Stephanie.. All seven of them were bored.. Mrs. Knight and Katie went Christmas shopping.<p>

Kendall was cuddling with his girlfriend Jo. While Carlos and Stephanie were planning in stealing James Cuda products to freak him out. while James, well.. He is admiring himself in the mirror. and Logan and Camille were sitting on the orange

sofa. Logan was reading his book. while Camille was just sitting on the sofa starring at the floor."Hey guys! want to do something?" Kendall asked his best friends. "yeah.." they all replied. "What about dome hockey?"Carlos suggested. "NO! I hate hockey! NO offense guys.."Jo exclaimed

"Hide and Seek?" Stephanie suggested. They all stared at her in a weird out look. "No Steph that's for kids game." Camille said. "Umm.. What about a game of truth or dare?" Jo suggested. and they all agreed

So all of them were on the floor sitting. "Carlos truth or dare?" Camille asked. "Hmm.. Dare." Carlos said with confidence. "Okay, um.. act like a drunken person in front of Stephanie and do crazy stuffs in front of her." Camille said.

So Carlos stood in front of Stephanie, and he acted like a crazy in love drunken man. and they all laughed."Okay Jo your turn." Kendall said as the bottle pointed on Jo. " i choose dare." Jo said. "okay i dare you to make out with me!" Kendall said and the others were freaked out.

While Kendall and Jo were in there hot make out session. James continued the game.. "okay, Logan truth or dare?" James asked while Kendall and Jo stopped making out and joined the game again. "umm... truth?" Logan said. " okay Logan, Do you like Camille?" James said. while the others stared at him except Camille who was

just looking on the floor. "umm... maybe.. i mean.. kinda.. as a friend.. well.. maybe more.. but.." Logan said scrambling his words. " So you do like her?" Kendall asked. Camille was now staring at Logan. "umm.. yeah.." Logan said. and it made Camille blush.

"Hey Kendall, can i talk for u for a moment alone." Jo whispered to Kendall. "Hey guys, continue the game we just have to talk about something." Kendall said. So Kendall and Jo went to Kendall and Logan's room to talk. "So what do you want to talk about?"Kendall asked.

"about Logan and Camille... i mean its obvious they like each other why don't we make them together." Jo said. "but how?" Kendall said. " By a game of truth or dare." Jo said with a smile on her face. "i smell plan." Kendall said.. so they planned everything and went back to play.

When they reached the living room it was Stephanie's turn to play.. she chooses truth.. Then after she answered her question she spinned the bottle and it stopped on Camille.

"Camille, truth or dare?" Jo asked "umm.. truth? " Camille answered unsure. "well then, do you like Logan?" Kendall asked. "Umm.. yeah." Camille said shyly with out looking at Logan. The other the other five gave each other smiles and went outside to leave the two alone." well, me and Jo thought of going out to walk around the village." Kendall said

"but its cold outside and snowing.." Logan said. "We will just wear thick clothing's. simple as that!" Kendall said as He and Jo went out. "well, Me and Steph are going to her house.. so bye!" Carlos said as He and Stephanie ran outside. "Well, gotta buy new Cuda products! bye!" James said and ran of. then there was a awkward silence. till Logan broke it.

"So.." Logan said. "So.." Camille said. " Would you want to do something?" They said together and laughed and blushed. "yeah, sure.. wanna watch a movie?" Logan asked. "Sure. What kind of movie?" Camille asked. "Well, i have twilight here, or Harry Potter or if you want paranormal activity." Logan said. "hmm.. Harry Potter is better.. I love Harry Potter" Camille said.

"So Harry Potter it is." Logan said and stood up to get chips and soda's then put the DVD in the DVD player and they were watching Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows part 2. while they were watching.. Camille cuddled into Logan's arms as Logan wraps his arms around Camille's shoulder.

They were at the part where Ron and Hermione were on the Chamber of secrets when Hermione and Ron Kissed. After than Camille felt that Logan was staring at her. so she looked up at him and saw his chocolate brown eyes.. and the she felt that there foreheads are now bumped to each other. there faces gets closer and closer until Logan's lips clashed to Camille's and they felt sparks.

and everything was forgotten. then after that wonderful kiss they had they broke apart and looked at each others eyes and laughed slightly.. " Wow.. that was amazing." Logan said still looking at Camille's eyes. "yeah, it was.." Camille said. "So. where do this lead us? i mean i have known you for almost 10 years now.. and i like you Cami.. i really do. so would you be my girlfriend.?" Logan asked Camille

"well, i hope this answers your questions." Camille said as she clashed there lips again. but now it has more passion. Camille's arms were hanging on Logan's neck while Logan's arms were around Camille's waist. " okay, maybe i don't like you.." Logan said as he broke the kiss. Camille was shocked, but Logan quickly cleared everything up. "I don't like you cause i Love you. I love you Camille since i met you." Logan said.

"Well, I love you to Logie. since i met you." then she clashed her lips to his again and now they started making out. Logan was now on top of Camille and rubbing cheeks, while Camille was Rubbing her hands on Logan's Logan was now putting his hands inside Camille's shirt rubbing her stomach, while Camille did the same thing, She was rubbing her hands on Logan's abs. then air became a problem then they broke the make out session.

" is it hot in here or is it just you?" Camille asked Logan with a grin on her face. " hmm.. it's just me.." Logan said as he pulled Camille on top of him and kissed her. now they were on the floor making out. Logan took of his shirt Camille was surprised of Logan's behavior. She never saw this side of Logan before.. Then she felt that he was pulling her shirt off, until he shirt was off. they continued making out. they didn't even notice that Kendall and Jo were already back.

"GET A ROOM! " Kendall and Jo said. then Logan and Camille saw them and blushed. and put there clothes on. "We just thought that the two of you would talk and get together, i didn't think that you two will be on the floor half naked making out." Jo said. Logan and Camille blushed more..

"Well then we will just be in the room, you two have fun! but not to much fun. Mrs. Mitchell would not want to be a grandma on the age of 40" Kendall said smirking at Logan. "KENDALL! SHUT UP! " Logan said as he glared angrily at Kendall. then Kendall and Jo went to the room. "So where were we?" Logan said as he kissed Camille again.

"This is the best day ever!" Logan and Camille thought to themselves..

* * *

><p><strong>SO that was my story... i don't know if its good or bad.. so you guys review and tell me what you think.. Sorry i don't know how to write make out scenes.. while i was writing it, i felt weird.. anyways..<strong>

**tell me what you think... it will make me improve :):) and i will update my other story Family,Friendship,Romance soon.. :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
